Club 27
Club 27 is the sixth mission in HITMAN™. It begins with Agent 47 being tasked with the assassination of Jordan Cross and Ken Morgan. Objectives: *Eliminate Jordan Cross *Eliminate Ken Morgan *Locate Exit Description After the assassination in Marrakesh, 47 receives a contract to assassinate Jordan Cross, a famed indie rock singer, and Ken Morgan, attorney to the Cross family, at a luxury hotel on the Chao Phraya River in Bangkok, Thailand. Previously, Cross had been acquitted of the death of his girlfriend, Hannah Highmoore, through a legal defense and cover-up conducted by Morgan on behalf of Cross's father, recluse billionaire media mogul Thomas Cross. The Highmoore family, seeking extrajudicial retribution, issues the contract. The mission takes place on Jordan's 27th birthday, alluding to his death falling into the pattern of the 27 Club. A week after 47 eliminates both targets, Thomas Cross is kidnapped and subsequently found dead after emerging from seclusion to attend Jordan's funeral, and his offshore bank accounts are emptied by unknown parties. Diana informs 47 that the ICA, alerted by these events and patterns in the contracts 47 has carried out, is now searching for a single "shadow client" who has indirectly set each of the contracts in motion by leaking information to the actual clients. Mission Briefing Briefing Intro Outro Opportunities Are 'Friends' Electric Bugman Intervention It's My Party Man Machine On the House The Smoking Gun Tik Tuk Intelligence *A Local Souvenir *A Secret Meeting *Branson MD-2 Microphone *Cake Topper *Cracked Glass Panel *Cross' Drinking Habit *Dexy's True Allegiance *Exterminator's Schedule *Father Issues *Faulty Microphone *Guest List *Insecticide *Jordan Cross' Birthday *Manager Note: On Emperor's Suite *Manager Note: On Penthouse Safe *Manager Note: On Queen Suite Emergency *Manager Note: On Roof Repairs *Manager Note: On Room Service *Manager Note: On The Closing of Wing A *Manager Note: On The Occupant of Room 207 *Master Keycard *Message to Ken Morgan *Mysterious Recording *Penthouse Safe Combination *Pest Problem *Room 205 Keycard *Room 207 Keycard *The Ladies Man *The Mysterious Recording *The Replacement Drummer *Thomas Cross *USB Flash Drive Challenges See Club 27/Challenges : Challenges marked with * represent challenges that are also available on Professional difficulty. : Challenges in ''italics ''represent challenges available only for PS4 players in the Sarajevo Six pack. : Numbers in the "Reward" column (e.g. +5000) are the Mission Mastery Points for that specific map. : All Bonus missions, including Patient Zero missions and ICA Facility missions, have no mastery points for their mission specific challenges. The only exception to this is the Holiday Hoarders mission. Mastery Disguises * Casual Suit (starting suit) * Abel de Silva * Exterminator * Groundskeeper * Hotel Security * Hotel Staff * Jordan Cross' Bodyguard * Kitchen Staff * Morgan's Bodyguard * Recording Crew * Stalker * Waiter Weapons Firearms *Bartoli 12G *Bartoli 75R *Fusil G2 Melee Weapons *Baseball Bat *Cleaver *Coconut *Crowbar *Fire Axe *Golf Club *Hammer *Hatchet *Katana *Kitchen Knife *Letter Opener *Police Baton *Pool Ball *Sapper's Axe *Screwdriver *Shovel *Soda Can *Wrench Explosives *Fire Extinguisher *Propane Flask Other *Coin *Emetic Rat Poison *Lethal Poison Vial Gallery Hall Bangkok.jpg HITMAN - Bangkok.jpg|Bangkok concept. HITMAN - Bangkok 2.jpg|Ditto. HITMAN - Bangkok 3.jpg|Ditto. Sniper-1024x576.jpg Escalation Contracts There are currently 4 escalation contracts available in Bangkok: * The Arthin Occultation * The Asya Attunement * The Caden Composition * The Somsak Equation Elusive Targets This is a list of the elusive targets who appeared in Bangkok: * Elusive Target #13: The Ex-Dictator/The Gold-Digger ** 1 November 2016 (1400 CET) - 8 November 2016 (1400 CET) * Elusive Target #17: The Food Critic ** 30 December 2016 (1400 CET) - 6 January 2017 (1400 CET) * Elusive Target #20: The Warlord ** 10 February 2017 (1400 CET) - 17 February 2017 (1400 CET) Trivia * Ken Morgan's personal bodyguard, Otis Kalapan, is wearing the CICADA outfit during the mission briefing but it changes back to his original bodyguard outfit (black suit, white shirt and black tie) during the game. * The mission name "Club 27" is a reference to the infamous 27 Club, which includes Jimmy Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain and Amy Winehouse, among many other famous musicians who died at age 27 (the mission takes place on Cross' 27th birthday). The surname "Cross" may have even been borrowed from Charles R. Cross, a notable author on the subject of Hendrix, Cobain and the 27 Club. * The Opportunity "Are 'Friends' Electric" may refer to the 1979 song of the same name by the Tubeway Army. Category:HITMAN™ missions Category:HITMAN™ Category:Stub